A Spartan's Destiny
by felpere8Ranco
Summary: A ghost finds his new Guardian: A Spartan


He was floating around for almost an hour,searching for his Guardian. To be truthful,he had been looking for the right guardian for almost two months - The Speaker put two Guardians in charge of would help them,and in change,he could look after his own guardian while they were on a mission: he would be deployed in the city before they went,and when they were finish,they would catch him in a predefined spot.

He could hear the shots echoing through the old building as he scanned yet another body. Normally he would be...feeling,for a lack of a better word,something almost like boredom when doing today...now...it was different,his systems almost purred at every new corpse he found,like if they knew something was going to happen.

Guardian Hunter had explained,although confused,that most peoples had some sort of a "sixth sense",that would make them feel...weird before something was going to happen,or if they were being also that most animals also had that too,staying more alert when it knew it was being hunted,or silent,when it knew there was Guardian Hunter even theorized that this sixth sense must be somehow connected to the light and the Traveler,being why he felt so strange ,quoting the Guardian Titan : _"Always trust your instinct, you're feeling something is going to happen,then it will."_

The wandering Ghost stop his line of thought as something caught his attention.A small building,sandwiched between two large shops,it had a symbol on the front door: a strange kind of swords - it had two curved blades each,connected in a horizontal handle. - crossing each other,behind it was an shield,with an eagle on it.

His gut, as strange as it was for a ghost having it, told him to enter,so he did.

Hacking the data pad to open the door was easy,and he entered the dark hallway. The Ghost lighted the hall with his flashlight and started looking around. Dead humans, more dead humans and even more dead humans,all waiting to be scanned. He sighed and started his wondering what had killed all this humans.

He sighed. He was in the tenth room,scanned 154 humans,and wasted 34.66 minutes doing calculated the team would be finished in the next 20.37 minutes and he knew if he didn't found the Guardian before that,it may take a long time before coming here again,he needed to hurry.

He got out of the room he was and went for the stairs at his went all the way down till he found the last floor,an locked door,with a big "PROJECT SABER" the door with ease,he opened it.

His systems almost fried in fright when as soon as he opened the door he noticed a frozen alien,waiting for it to crush him,but the only thing it did was fall. - Ironic,he thought.

He calmed his nerves and was about to turn around and run when he noticed:Whatever it was,it wasn't the fallen,so he scanned it.

The alien was tall, almost 8 's jaw was split in four,with long sharp teeth on it,the hands had four long fingers each,and instead of feet,it had was also using some kind of body armor with what he assumed was some kind of broken shield technology.

If the Ghost could he would've frown,but he decided to investigate more - but before that he quickly made an blueprint of the shield technology, after all,that could be useful - and entered the door.

8.77 minutes before extraction,and he still don't understand what happened ,at some point, wanted to revive one of those dead bodies just to ask,but then he couldn't revive his own guardian,and he didn't want that.

He entered another large room,an armory,he noticed,and looked was hundreds of these aliens bodies - that he labelled Lyrac for now - in a circle,as if someone was killing all of them from inside the armory - that,as simply as it sounds,was an almost empty room,with three giant metal boxes on the middle,along with a few weapons-

He made his way to the middle of the circle and noticed an alien lying atop an armor. A.A very,very big armor in a white color,with a few spots of red on it.

Again,frowning if he could,he scanned the armor and to his surprise and happiness,noticed that the man inside it was his Guardian (or she,but he supposed it was a he)

He quickly opened himself and started reviving the - his - Guardian,creating an very powerful light. (He also wondered which class his Guardian would be?Titan?Hunter?Warlock?)


End file.
